


A Beginner's Guide to Baking

by fabulousweapon



Series: The Steve McGarrett School of Baking [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, M/M, Plot What Plot, cookie porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was nothing like his other first kisses. There was no point in a getting to know you kiss. There was nothing left to learn. It was more of a why did we wait so long, and how did I know you’d taste like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginner's Guide to Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlit_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit_cities/gifts).



Danny Williams was a man of many words. Well, not exactly that many at this moment. In fact, none at this exact moment. The pink checkered ribbon that sat high on Steve’s hip, trailing down from the bottom of a Martha Stuart worth bow to rest against his ass had seen to that. Steve’s perfect ass. His perfect pantless ass. His perfectly exposed, naked ass.

Steve must have heard his jaw drop. “Set the beer down on the counter Danno and pop one open for me.” He turned his head, eyebrows furrowed, when he didn’t hear any movement behind him. “Danny?”

“Steven.”

Steve fully faced Danny then, a little bit of flour clinging to his cheekbones and more sprinkling down his chest. “Yeah Danny?”

Danny’s eye twitched, as his mouth hung open. He’d only stopped for beer? How did someone go from Super SEAL to Susie Homemaker in fifteen minutes. Words continued to fail him so he gestured weakly toward the apron.

God, the little white apron, with frilly sides and pink stitching. Pink little pockets. Martha would dedicate a whole issue to this if she didn’t die from the effect. This was porn. Role playing porn, and Danny didn’t know why it had taken his brain longer than his dick to catch on. Sure, they’d been headed toward this. Hurtling face first if he was honest, but fuck. Like this? His dick twitched. Okay, yeah. Like this.

“…and I distinctly remember you mentioning, actually promising if the memory serves, cookies to Kono since you dinged her board this morning.” Steve continued his explanation, turning back to the mixer and measuring out the vanilla extract. “Saying it was the least you could do. The least.”

Danny leaned into the door frame, staring as the sun played off golden skin. No tan line. Of course there was no tan line. “So you normally cook naked?”

Steve’s sides shook with laughter as he began to mix the batter. “No. But I’m not ruining my uniform with flour and its inconvenient to go all the way upstairs.”

“Ah. So nude. Nude cookies. Cooking. Cookie making nude.”

“Babe,” Steve grinned over his shoulder, “you’re babbling.”

“I.. I am not. I do not babble. I rant. I rave. I occasionally get a bit repetitive, but I do not babble.” Danny sat down hard in the chair. “Okay. I’m babbling. Not like I’m used to walking into a room with my partner dressed up like a fucking housewife making me naked cookies. Cookies naked. Whatever.”

“Yes you are. Come try this and tell me if it tastes good.” Steve, turned off the mixer and dipped his finger into the batter, holding it out to Danny.

For as much as he knew it would change it everything, as many ways as this could go wrong, as against the rules as it was, it was nothing to lean forward and take his partner’s finger in his mouth.

He heard Steve’s breath hitch and he moaned at the sweetness in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit, taking it deeper in his mouth as he met Steve’s eyes. The SEAL’s pupils were blown wide, and his tongue darted out along his lips as his breathing grew shallow.

As Steve finally pulled his finger free as Danny let out a shaky breath. “Haven’t you tried it yet?”

Steve’s lips turned up and he tilted his head considering. “No Danny, I haven’t.”

“You should.”

“Hmm,” Steve placed his finger back in the bowl and licked a small glob of dough off his index. “Hmm…I’m not sure.”

He stepped toward Danny, and trailed the same finger down the blond’s neck to the first button on his shirt. “I think I might need to try a little more to make sure.” His hands trailed unhurriedly down Danny’s chest, undoing buttons as he went till the button down lay open revealing sun kissed skin. Danny trembled slightly as Steve pushed the fabric over his shoulders till it landed forgotten on the floor.

His partner removed his finger from the bowl, and reached out to fuck trail the warm batter over Danny’s right nipple. His breath caught in his throat as Steve leaned down, tongue flicking out to catch the batter, rolling it around the sensitive flesh. “Fuck Steve,” he moaned softly as his head fell back

He felt Steve grin against his skin. “That’s the point Danny. That’s the point.” His lips brushed soft kisses higher and higher up Danny’s body, over his chest, along his collarbone, to tease along his neck. His hand reached behind Danny’s back, pulling him from the chair, flush against the taller man’s body, as he nipped along Danny’s jaw. “I’m tired of waiting. Aren’t you?”

He pulled back slightly, enough to stare into Danny’s eyes, a quick flash of genuine relief and happiness at whatever he saw there before crossing the line they’d toed for months now. Danny could taste the sweetness of vanilla and sugar on Steve’s lips, and reached up to pull him in closer, and tighter against him. This was nothing like his other first kisses. There was no point in a getting to know you kiss. There was nothing left to learn. It was more of a why did we wait so long, and how did I know you’d taste like this?

He reached behind Steve and grabbed a handful of dough, then smoothed it down the ridges of Steve’s abs as the SEAL’s eyes widened in shock. He pressed Steve back into the counter, heedy with the pleasure of how easily he went, how easy this was to reach out and touch and began to lick it off.

Steve grinned and began undoing his belt buckle, even as Danny continued licking his way across Steve’s abs. Shoving the shorter man’s pants down, he let out a small gasp of air as Danny’s cock bounced free, dark and hard already. He slid his hands down Danny’s back, cupping his ass before sliding a finger down to tease at his hole.

“What makes you think you’re on top?” Danny grinned, biting down into the soft flesh where neck met shoulder. Steve shuddered against him, then picked him up under his arms and placed him up onto the island.

“I made you cookies Danno. It’s the least you could do,” he murmured climbing the table to spread out over Danny, the soft cotton of the apron all that separated them.

“The least I could do he says,” Danny muttered, choking on a cry as Steve’s tongue darted out to lick off the remaining dough off his nipple.

“The least…” his voice trailed off as Steve slid down his body to take him in his mouth.

All the jokes about SEALs being trained for anything, sailors on ships, and football locker room antics fell dead on the tip of his tongue as Steve began to suck. It didn’t matter where he’d learned this just as long as he kept doing it.

Danny’s hands threaded through the short brown spikes, gelling them with dough. He cried out as a finger suddenly began to tease his entrance, and his hips jumped off the wooden counter, legs falling apart as it slid in easily. His breath caught in his throat as Steve began to work him open, never stopping his attentions to Danny’s cock, teasingly letting him slip from between his lips to mouth up and down the shaft, scraping his teeth gently over the sensitive flesh. One finger became two, which had Danny panting shallowly, till two became three and goddamn his hips were fuck ooohhhhh fuck yes c’mon fuck fuck me thrusting back and forth to force more of himself into Steve and more of Steve into him.

“Ready?” he felt more than heard the words ghost against his hips as Steve brushed a kiss there. Danny propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Steve reached in one of those damn pink pockets and pulled out a condom and bottle of lube. His eyebrow raised and Steve grinned, placing the items next to Danny’s hip.

“Wait.” Steve froze, hands halfway behind himself as Danny fully sat up. “Let me.”

Danny’s hands ghosted across the goose pimpled flesh over Steve’s hips, till they met at the small of Steve’s back. Slowly, his fingers worked at the simple bow, pulling till the apron fell to the ground. He inhaled sharply as Steve finally stood completely bare before him.

Steve grinned as Danny’s fingers skittered over his hip unsurely. “See something you like Danny?”

“See something I need,” Danny growled softly, and suddenly Steve was pressed back against him, pulling him down off the island and shifting him around until the corner of the island was biting into his hips, ass in the air. He heard the condom rip, and the soft sounds of Steve pulling it on with tiny half curses falling from his lips. He wiggled his hips in frustration. “C’mon. C’mon Steve.”

Steve’s hands grasped his hip as he lined himself up and pushed all the way in with one smooth thrust, flattening himself along Danny’s back. They both paused, Steve gasping into Danny’s shoulder, Danny biting his fist.

“Are you?”

“Yes. Fuck Steve yes! Just…fuck.” Danny gasped out the words as Steve began to thrust into him, pulling all the way out so that his tip barely remained inside, then slamming back in balls deep. The first three thrust, even and steady until Danny moaned and Steve’s hips stuttered for a second. He almost though Steve had come for a moment, until he felt his partner’s cock twitch inside him and oh.

He braced his hands on the side of the island as Steve gripped onto his hips bruising and began to thrust harder and harder into him.

“Fuck, yes yes yes, please yes. More, Steve, fuck…just more...” His head thrashed to the side, as his back arched as much as it could given his position.

Steve obliged, sliding his hands to a firmer grip on Danny’s hipbones, fingers slotting into the cut of bone and muscle like they belonged there, pounding in and out again and again; the slap of their flesh, his groans, and Danny’s broken cries the echoing though the house.

Danny slid his arm from its death grip on the counter, reaching down to take himself in hand. Steve loosened a hand from his hip, and twined their fingers, squeezing tighter and pushing Danny closer and closer to the edge.

“Danny, oh… Danny I-” Steve cut off as his hips lost all rhythm, just pounding and thrusting as fast as he could.

Danny let out a strangled cry below his as Steve flicked their hands across the crown of his cock, squeezing the tip as he does and Danny comes hoarsely, hips twitching as Steve continues to thrust in, stroking his prostate with every stroke. Two more, three more, and he feels Steve twitch inside him, feels his hips begin to slow as rut against his ass till Steve collapses boneless against his back.

“That was amazing.” Danny shifted to get comfortable and finally the island gave up and collapsed beneath them, with a loud crash as it and the bowl holding the rest of the dough shattered.

“We ruined the cookies.” Danny said blearily, staring at the shards of bowl and dough coating the floor.

As if on cue the timer dinged, and Steve chuckled next to him. “I already popped the first batch in the oven. They should do.”

“Oh,” Danny turned on the floor, smiling down at him. “So I guess I owe you for that batch too.”

Steve grinned up at him as his dick twitched against Danny’s shoulder, his entire body shaking as he chuckled. “Well, it is the least you could do Danny. Bed this time?”

“Beds are for pansies,” Danny grinned, and began kissing his way along Steve’s hip bone again. They’d make it there…eventually. They’d have to get more intimately acquainted with the shower first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in cooking, here’s the recipe. I haven’t tried it since I’m a chocolate chip or white chocolate macadamia kinda girl, but it sounded amazing.  
> http://smittenkitchen.com/2009/02/thick-chewy-oatmeal-raisin-cookies/


End file.
